Endless Starlight
by Lemegeton
Summary: You said run... But Star Guardians never run.


**The Star Guardian arrives.**

Black.

Everything was black around her but she had never feared the darkness. From a young age, she had grown accustomed to living in a world covered in layers of shadows; Little she remembered of her past before she answered the calling of First Star. And in all honesty, she couldn't care less about her former and weak self. The girl she used to be was now nothing but a glitch in her memory, an echo that was slowly but surely banishing in the depths of her mind. Whatever she had: Home, Family, friends; It was fading away as her eyes stared into infinity... But there was one thing she could still remember even after all those years traveling and fighting the forces of evil. The moment when the human died and her, Syndra, was born:

The blinding light that scorched her former dreams and cravings; Her cracked body was reshaped into the very definition of beauty and grace; Her pathetic and nonexistent strength was replaced with the endless power of the stars in the celestial vault; And the cute faces of Multi, her loyal pet, confident, and partner.

Ever since, she hadn't bothered in looking for the things she lost that night. It was quite hilarious: She had met dozens, maybe hundreds of Guardians that would give everything for a chance to recover their pointless and pitiful former lives. In fact, she burst into laughter when one of the younger Guardians whored her soul to the enemies they bowed to destroy. To date, Syndra could still see that stupid girl being raped over and over again as her screeching voice cried in pain and regret. She could still see the girl trying desperately to reach Syndra's hand, hoping to be saved...

But Syndra did not move.

She witnessed her corruption with a smug smirk on her face. Taunting and mocking the idiotic, pathetic, and weak child that had been so easily seduced and fooled by a bunch of disgusting monsters. She simply stayed there so she herself could destroy the abomination that had become the byproduct of such horrid union.

In the end, every Star Guardian was bound to end the same way. Of course, most of them would not end up like that stupid girl but their destiny was set in stone:

 _'One way or another, all Star Guardians were meant to burn until there was nothing but cosmic ashes.'_

First Star had whispered the bitter truth in her ears on the same night she became a Star Guardian... But compared with the atrocities Syndra had endured as a human, she was more than happy to die at the fangs of the horrors hiding in the most remote corners of the universe.

And so she did.

As the years passed, Syndra watched teams come and go. At one point, she began to wonder why the other Star Guardians grew older and withered with time while she remained the same. In her dreams, First Star revealed the shocking truth: Her powers were strong enough to keep the touch of death at bay and benefit her with eternal youth. She was not immortal as many of her enemies could have easily ended her life, but she was eternal. Her powers could even be compared with First Star and at one point, Syndra began to wonder if she could overthrow the mysterious cosmic force and become the new Queen of the Stars. The flame of greed was ignited in her mind and she began plotting her ascension. After all, she had all the time in the world...

But they didn't.

Even in her dazed state, Syndra had found allies that could sympathize with her way of thinking and actively supported her cause. In them, Syndra had found key pieces and even a few friends. Slowly, those small dots of lights began curing her frozen heart... But life remained her of just how cruel reality truly was. Because in the end, Syndra was eternal...

And they weren't.

Suddenly, a ray of light began illuminating the abyss, chasing the darkness and making her blink at the blinding glow. She groaned and covered her eye in annoyance. She remained like that for a few seconds until the sting in her eye finally became bearable and then, she blinked and finally was able to see where she was.

It was a city.

Tall obelisk made of concrete with several glass windows. Multicolored adds at the top of the buildings accompanied with generic music on the background. The sound of thousands of feet clicking on the streets followed by hundreds of engines roaring in anticipation and dozens of horns screaming in annoyance. Above the noise, she could hear millions of voices speaking at once, numbing her ears.

Ah, now Syndra remembered why she hated humans so much: They were too loud.

She could hear it all: Snickering, Whispering, Screaming, Yelling, Crying, Snoring, Laughing, Cackling, Hushing, Aspirating, Intonating, Sibilating, Stressing, Toning, Voicing, and the whole plethora conformed in the human speech. This was the result of spending so much time in the outer space, were sound had no medium of traveling.

Back in the day, she could bear and even ignore the noise thanks to her team... But now, she was all on her own; The voices of her teammates would dull the noise and fill her life with melodic laughs, interesting stories, warm promises, and pretty words. They would make her feel comfortable with the presence of the humans, and little by little, she had learned to love them just as much as First Star had done.

But no more.

Right now, she was alone: Alone in this unknown city, surrounded by unknown people, and for unknown reasons. The noise was so loud she couldn't even hear First Star...

It was too much.

She wanted them to go away.

She wanted everything to stop.

She wanted the silence again...

But above all else, she wanted to hear them again.

But it was impossible because they were already...

 **G O N E**

" _SHUT UP!_ " She roared, dropping to the ground, covering her ears with her hands.

But just like any other Star Guardian, her emotions played a great role in the control of her powers. And since Multi was a particularly sensitive partner when it came down to its Mistress, they were willing to help her in any way they could. So they gave themselves to her frustration, fueling their magic and making them grew in numbers. And once there were enough of those dark-purple orbs with funny and cute faces, they unleashed hell upon the cause of their Mistress' distress. The dark balls collided with everything that came in their sight, caving the streets and filling the buildings with holes. The cars were completely obliterated and some of them were even sent into the air, soaring the skies and crashing miles away from the epicenter of the catastrophe. The citizens ran around in panic, trying their best to avoid the cute yet deadly balls of energy. Some of them tried to help each other with strange powers none of the Multi had seen before; Like hardening their own skin or animating objects to act as shields.

The Multi were confused but not surprised. The universe had offered them and their Mistress a wide fan of oddities and it wasn't as if First Star was the only entity capable of bestowing powers: They had discovered ancient ruins depicting beings of light that protected the universe long before First Star created the Star Guardians. The very creatures of darkness First Star fought could also enter this category but of course, there was something about getting turned into a disgusting monster devoided of any reason that didn't sound appealing at all. Then again, the Multi were not exactly sure if these strange powers came from any of those sources.

But one thing was clear: Those powers would not be enough. The cute balls of energy grinned evilly as they smashed themselves into the rudimentary shields the humans had created, reducing their barriers to nothing with frightening ease. After all, their Mistress wasn't called the strongest Star Guardian for naught; And on more than one occasion, she had overpowered more sinister enemies by the share force of her will. Pitiful obstacles created by humans were nothing but a forgettable nuisance.

And they would pay for bothering their Mistress.

But then...

"Halt!"

Suddenly, vines of wood began sprouting out of nowhere, covering the humans and temporarily shielding them from Multi. The spheres were taken aback by the apparition and in their surprise, most of them were swept away by a gigantic hand. The three original Multi retreated to their Mistress, hissing and glaring at the new threats that had appeared: One was a man dressed in a blue tight-suit while the other was a gigantic blonde woman wearing a scandalous costume. The vines of wood retracted and returned to the man while the woman winked playfully and blew a kiss to the masses, earning cheers and annoying Multi.

"Do not fear, for we are here!" Said the man before the two rushed towards their mistress.

* * *

Shinji Nishiya, otherwise known as Kamui Woods, was a man of few words.

When he was young, he knew exactly what he wanted and how to achieve it; He spent most of his youth training and honing his skills until he became one of the strongest heroes that there was. Strong enough to stand at the top ten as the number seven according to the JP Billboard Charts. Among his qualities and skills, he always considered his greatest strength was just how simplistic he was; Whenever he was on the field, he asked himself two question: What was the problem and who was the cause. And so far, his method had worked pretty well. Of course, some may consider him pretty short-sighted and even he had to admit he could do better if he were a tad more meticulous during his investigations. He knew he would never reach the same level of understanding as Endeavor but he could at least improve and climb a few more positions in the Hero ranking.

But for now, he was content with how things were going... That was until he and his team answered a call near the shopping district.

Many things had happened during the last month; Ever since the villains had somehow infiltrated and attacked the heroes in training, the Hero Association had enabled new security measures, rules, and other plans in order to counter anything this so-called 'Villian League' was attempting to do. There was little information but one thing was clear, they were the greatest threat the Heroes had encountered in a long time. And with the Sport's festival getting close, several famous Heroes were called back to act as bodyguards, Kamui Woods being among the staff chosen to watch over the event.

They still had a week and the Heroes had done the impossible to maintain order and peace on the streets, fearing panic and chaos might encourage the Villains to do something during the Festival. But so far, things had gone smoothly: With All Might and Endeavor working overtime, the rate of villains had drastically dropped, leaving small-fry and overly pathetic evildoers to do pranks and other stuff like that. In fact, this was the first real distress call Kamui had answered in a long time... And boy, it sure was one hell of a call.

His side-kicks debriefed him while they made way towards the Shopping District: Apparently, some unknown Villian with a strange Quirk was summoning... Err, 'Cute' spheres of energy and using as weapons of mass destruction. Kamui sighed to himself in frustration; Recently, Quirks had become way too weird for his taste. He remembered the good old days when Heroes and Villains only had things like massive strength, flight, transformations, incredible speed and things like that. Nowadays, he had seen some ludicrous and plainly retarded things. His mind went to a peculiar student in UA whose hair was a bunch of sticky balls. He snorted at the thought but then again, his Quirk, Arbor, could be considered quite weird. To think he was able to control wood... Yeah, bizarre, indeed.

Finally, they reached the shopping district but what he saw made the pro-heroes shiver in fear: There were dozens of purple spheres with cute emoji faces drew on them. But the cuteness of such beings was immediately overlapped by the sheer brutality they displayed by reducing the district into a pile of rubble. Those cutesy balls completely annihilated tall and study buildings, pierced through metal fences and walls, cracked the streets and even attacked the bystanders with merciless cruelty. All of it while keeping soothing and playful expressions on their faces.

Scratch everything Kamui had seen in the past, this had to be the most bizarre and horrific thing he had seen in his entire life as a pro-hero.

"Jesus! What are these things?!" Yu Takeyama, otherwise known as Mt. Lady, exclaimed with a pale expression on her face. She was a newbie so she was bound to not have enough experiences with things like this "How can they be so cute and yet so frightening?! What kind of sick mind created such disturbing combination?!"

"Don't know, don't care. We must save the citizens before we can deal with whoever unleashed those things!" Kamui said, immediately extending his wood tendrils to protect the innocent victims "Halt!" He yelled at the spheres, surprisingly catching their attention and distracting them for a little bit "Did not expect that to work. Alright! Mt. Lady, you know what to do!"

"A wrecking ball coming right up!" Yu said with a grin before she began growing in size until she was even bigger than the buildings around them "Hiya!" She yelled, swatting most of the spheres with her hand "Take that, you cute creatures of evil!" She then heard a cheer at her side and turned to wave at the masses "Yes! Yes! It is your idol Mt. Lady! Don't forget to buy my merchandise and vote me as the hottest heroine in Japan!" She said winking, which caused the masses to go wild.

"Could you not do that while we are working." Kamui spat while he retracted his protective vines. Mt. Lady flinched and chuckled nervously in apology "Whatever. The citizens are safe for now but we must focus on dealing with the villain once and for all; I fear they might be summoning those spheres and unless we deal with the villain, those balls will keep spawning... Not endlessly but it will certainly be a pain in the ass to deal with."

"I see. Then, where do you think we should begin?" Yu asked, recomposing herself and adopting a more serious demeanor.

"Just look in front of you, right where those things are placed..." Yu followed Kamui's line of sight and gasped in shock.

Behind the three main spheres, there was some sort of dark whirlpool; The dangerous winds were slowly cutting the edges of the building where it was, sending debris flying and pulverizing as the boulders collided against each other due to the extreme speeds. At the eye of the storm, there was a figure hunched, shadowed by the gales. Yu narrowed her eyes but was unable to see beyond the curtain of dirt and dust; Whatever of whoever that was, it was the cause and origin of the storm and the master of the creatures that had decimated the shopping district.

"If we can apprehend that thing..." Kamui continued "The creatures will most likely disappear. But be careful: We ignore what kind of Quirk is this and the limits of its power. So far, we know it can summon whatever those spheres are; And we know those spheres are strong enough to brick walls and bend metal. For now, try to distract them while I approach the master stealthy. Understand?" He watched Mt. Lady nod "Good... Let's get the show started then." He whispered and then, he screamed to the masses "Do not fear, for we are here!" And the two pro-heroes began their plan.

Mt. Lady rushed towards the whirlpool while Kamui dropped to the streets and dashed silently from below. If he was honest with himself, their plan was flawed and it was probably too dangerous for the two of them to handle something like this but there was nobody else: All Might had suffered a grave wound during the invasion and needed to rest. The other high-ranking members were busy raiding possible Villain hideouts and enforcing the security for the Sport's Festival in UA. In fact, Kamui was tempted on refusing the distress call, fearing it would be too much for Yu since she had just recently debuted... But then again, he was a hero.

And heroes always saved the day.

Dashing through the alleys, Kamui saw an exit to his left. In a matter of seconds, he should be in front of the building where the villain was creating the chaos; He guessed he could send his wood vines and trapping them in the 'Lacquered Chains Prison'. He was finally out and he-

"NO!" He heard Yu scream.

He turned around and watched in horror as Yu's left arm was twisted in a sickening way. The girl was clutching her injured arm while the spheres circled her, snickering and preparing for their next attack. Mt. Lady lifted her eyes filled with tears and was immediately hit by one of those speeding creatures, sending her face right into the pavement and spilling her blood on the street. Around her, the masses were no longer cheering and could only watch in horror as the three minuscules balls had managed to down a hero such as herself. Yu tried to drag her body away but her back was blitzed by the creatures, eliciting terrible screams from the girl and slowly caving her in the street.

"YU!" Kamui screamed, running towards the fallen girl. He was a few meters away when he suddenly felt a shiver running down his spine; As he got closer, one of the spheres noticed him and... Smiled. Kamui only had time to blink as the right side of his helmet was completely blasted and his entire body was flung away, crashing against a wall and injuring him "S-Shit..." He mused covering his now exposed chest-nut hair and tanned skin "W-What the hell was that...?" In the last moment, he managed to enforce his helmet before the sphere collided against him. And even though his hardened armor was strong enough to endure rocket launchers, it had barely held against the purple creature. He tried to get up but vertigo made him fall again "I-I can't... I need... Y-Yu needs..." He babbled, trying to focus his eyes but then he noticed the three spheres were now circling him; Each one of the displaying a different emoji face but all of the sharing the same feeling.

 **K I L L**

The creatures smiled wickedly and slowly began closing on Kamui. The hero felt his strength falter: He was unable to move even his fingers, let alone his Quirk. He was at the mercy of whatever those monsters were and it seemed like nobody was coming to save him. He sighed tiredly, knowing such day may come. Although he never expected it to end this way... So he closed his eyes and waited.

But the pain never came.

Instead, he heard heels clicking on the ground. Curiosity winning over him, he opened his eyes to see who was it and what he saw left him speechless:

As a general rule, Villains always wore black; He never knew why the enemies followed such rule religiously but so far, he hadn't met a single villain that defied the precept to the T. But what he found in walking towards him was not a villain...

She was an angel.

Her elegant purple dress hugged her toned body tightly, with her short skirt fluttering on the wind as she walked gracefully with her golden heels clicking on the ground. In her chest, she had a brilliant gem shaped like a star right in between her small yet pronounced chest. Her face was the pure definition of beauty; Chiseled and without a single imperfection, covered with milky and almost transparent skin, only slightly countered by the unusual eye-patch in the right side of her face. Her soft and pink lips were accompanied by some sort of rhombus beauty mark, colored with a soft shade of purple just under her left eye. Her hair fell like soft cascades of purple water right over her naked shoulders, emphasizing her frail yet regal bearing. And on top of everything else, her head was crowned by some sort of purple headdress, bearing the same gem of her chest and shining with an unnatural light. She couldn't be any older than the brats at UA Academy and yet, Kamui couldn't shake the feeling that her gorgeous and vibrant purple eyes held more experience than any of the Heroes in the whole world.

As the teen passed him, she snapped her fingers and the creatures that had attempted to kill Kamui began to hover around her as if she was the center of a little universe or something like that. Kamui watched as she stood just a few meters away from him and then... She began to fly.

He had seen a few heroes who could pull-out something like that but nothing as graceful as the young girl. She began ascending silently, with the sound of surprised gasps from the masses and every other flash of a camera. The girl paid them no mind and simply kept on moving upwards until Kamui was barely able to see her in the blue sky. And then, she flew towards the center of the city, leaving a trail of sparkles and lighting effects. The Hero tried to call for her but no sound came out of his mouth; Suddenly, he felt the strain of his wounds as a sharp pain pierced his chest. He fell to the ground and did everything to remain conscious but it was useless: His body was tired and couldn't keep on going so staring at the purple star flying in the blue sky, he finally lost it and fell in a quiet sleep.

* * *

"I shouldn't have done that..." Syndra mused to herself as she landed in another building far away from the wreckage she had caused "I know how to control my powers; I shouldn't have lost it like that..."

Even if she hated humanity, Syndra was unable to willingly damage any of those disgusting humans: Lessons embedded in her brain by First Star and the memories of her beloved team taught her to at least bear with them; But in her defence, she didn't know the full extent of her trauma and how it will affect her powers when exposed to a hostile environment; It had been a few years since her last outburst and she had hoped she had already gained control over that... But apparently, she still had a long way to go before she could understand her powers completely. He allowed herself to snort at the thought; After all, time was something she apparently had to spare.

For now, it would be for the best if she contacted First Star: She didn't know in which part of the universe she was and she needed to find her team quickly. At the mention of her team, she felt a slight prod in her brain that made her grunt in pain. But it was curious if she thought about it; Ever since she had joined Ahri and the others, her attacks had stopped. Why would those attacks suddenly return? In fact, why was she here? The last thing she remembered was fighting alongside her team and... And...

And who?

Syndra could remember other five Guardians but for some strange reason, the rest was omitted. She felt like it had something to do with the color pink but...

And there was it again, the same dull pain in her head. It felt as if the more she tried to remember, the worse it got. But Syndra needed to know... She could remember a bunch of those disgusting monster polling from a rift and then... And then she... She did...

...

She b-

"O-ho! It seems like a legendary item just dropped from the quest! And here I thought luck was my least maxed stat..." Said a voice behind her. Syndra turned around but what she saw almost made her explode again. It was a strange rift opening in the middle of nothing, morphing and reshaping erratically but then, a man appeared behind the veil. A lanky man wearing a dark jumpsuit with a lot of creepy hands all over his body; He even had one covering his entire face. "Now, now; There is no need to get all hyper with me, young lady. I am but a humble man with a simple request from you..." He said, extending his bonny had towards her "You see... My name is Tomura Shiragaki and I am here because I have a certain thing I want to do and I believe you are the piece my game was missing. So I ask of you..." He said, taking off the hand in his face to reveal a wrinkled and dried face with the most disturbing smile Syndra had seen in a long time "Would you like to destroy this world for me?"


End file.
